whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Predator Type (VTM)
Predator Types are a gameplay mechanic from Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition. It represents the habitual preference of the individual Kindred towards how and when they feed, and although it does not bind them to these ways alone, they do present certain advantages and disadvantages, often in the form of Skills, specialties, and Disciplines; as well as Merits and Flaws. The first ten predator types were introduced in the 5th Edition Corebook. Two more, Extortionist and Gravedigger are introduced in Cults of the Blood Gods. Predator Types Alleycat An assault-feeder, this Kindred chooses to stalk, overpower, feed and escape from their prey. * Add specialty: Intimidation (Stickups) or Brawl (Grappling) * Gain one dot of Celerity or Potence * Lose one dot of Humanity * Gain three dots of criminal Contacts Bagger This Kindred prefers to drink procured cold blood to feeding from a live victim. Ventrue are not allowed to pick this type. * Add specialty: Larceny (Lockpicking) or Streetwise (Black Market) * Gain one dot of Blood Sorcery (Tremere only) or Obfuscate * Gain the Feeding Merit: Iron Gullet ( ) * Gain the Enemy Flaw: ( ) Either someone believes you owe them, or there is another reason you keep off the streets. Blood Leech This Kindred drinks from other Kindred by hunting, coercion, or by taking blood as payment. * Add a specialty: Brawl (Kindred) or Stealth (against Kindred) * Gain one dot of Celerity or Protean * Lose one dot of Humanity * Increase Blood Potency by one * Gain the Dark Secret Flaw: ( ) Diablerist, or the Shunned Flaw: ( ) * Gain the Feeding Flaw: ( ) Prey Exclusion (mortals) Cleaver This kindred feeds covertly from a mortal family and friends, often their own. * Add a specialty: Persuasion (Gaslighting) or Subterfuge (Cover-ups) * Gain one dot of Dominate or Animalism * Gain the Dark Secret Flaw: ( ) Cleaver * Gain the Herd Advantage: ( ) Consensualist This Kindred never feeds against their victim's will. This may or may not include breaking the Masquerade by disclosing to them that they are a vampire. * Add specialty: Medicine (Phlebotomy) or Persuasion (Vessels) * Gain one dot of Auspex or Fortitude * Gain one dot of Humanity * Gain the Dark Secret Flaw: ( ) Masquerade Breacher * Gain the Feeding Flaw: ( ) Prey Exclusion (non-consenting) Extortionist This Kindred acquires blood in exchange for services rendered. * Add a specialty: Intimidation (Coercion) or Larceny (Security) * Gain one dot of Dominate or Potence * Spend three dots between Contacts and Resources Backgrounds * Gain the Enemy Flaw: ( ) The police, or a victim who escaped you and now wants revenge. Farmer This Kindred only feeds from animals. Those of Blood Potency of 3 or more cannot pick this type. * Add specialty: Animal Ken (Specific Animal) or Survival (Hunting) * Gain one dot of Animalism or Protean * Gain one dot of Humanity * Gain the Feeding Flaw: ( ) Farmer Graverobber Graverobbers often feed from fresh corpses, though they actually prefer feeding from living mourners in cemeteries or mentally agitated visitors and patients in hospitals. * Add specialty: Occult (Grave Rituals) or Medicine (Cadavers) * Gain one dot of Fortitude or Oblivion * Gain the Feeding Merit: Iron Gullet ( ) * Gain the Haven Advantage: ( ) * Gain the Herd Flaw: ( ) Obvious Predator (your cold nature makes you act in a deeply unsettling matter when hunting) Osiris This Kindred is a celebrity among mortals, or a cult figure of some type, feeding from fans or worshippers. * Add specialty: Occult (specific tradition) or Performance (specific entertainment field) * Gain one dot of Blood Sorcery (Tremere only) or Presence * Spend three dots between Fame and Herd Backgrounds * Spend two dots between Enemies and Mythic Flaws Sandman This Kindred prefers to feed from sleeping victims using stealth or Disciplines. * Add specialty: Medicine (Anesthetics) or Stealth (Break-in) * Gain one dot of Auspex or Obfuscate * Gain one dot of Resources Scene Queen The Kindred is an active member of a subculture, maintaining status and respect that assists them in finding willing victims. * Add specialty Etiquette (specific scene), Leadership (specific scene), or Streetwise (specific scene) * Gain one dot of Dominate or Potence * Gain the Fame Advantage: ( ) * Gain the Contact Advantage: ( ) * Gain either the Influence Flaw: ( ) Disliked (outside your subculture) or the Feeding Flaw: ( ) Prey Exclusion (a different subculture than yours) Siren The Kindred feeds almost exclusively during (or while feigning) sex, relying on Disciplines, seduction skills, or the appetites of others to conceal their nature. * Add specialty: Persuasion (Seduction) or Subterfuge (Seduction) * Gain one dot of Fortitude or Presence * Gain the Looks Merit: ( ) Beautiful * Gain the Enemy Flaw: ( ) A spurned lover or jealous partner References * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition